Vampie Dreamz
by VampieDreamsAreAlwayzTru
Summary: Andrew is a mysterious 13-year-old boy with a tragic past, who get constantly abusd by his criminal fater and all who came before him, but is saved by Carlisle. What is his past? How does he know Edward Cullen and what lies beneath the darknes covering his past? And why does he get vampire dreams about prophecies? READ TO FIND OUT! FIRST FIC SO PLZ BE NICE, AND REVIEW!
1. Day after Day

**So hi :) I looove Twilight books and so I thought that I should write stories for them. I dont think that will ever be as good as Stephanie Meyers, but I will try :) So pleaze review!**

**This is my first story so be nice! :)**

**Chappie One (: **Day after another

_**Andrew POV**_

It was a really huge snake. Really big teeth and all and it was coming for me!

"Andy, what is that? You scared?" my father laughed and shoved my head into the terarium with the snake in it. It kept staring at me and hissing and then it bit me! :(

I screamed, but my father wouldnt let go. He laughed as the snake injected its venom into me (Not the vampire one). "Now boy, you have to toughen up a bit." he said and then he let me go and closed the box. I had teeth marks on me and I was crying. It was always like that ever since I was born. Dad lookd at me, and said that I will have to deal with the poison, that my body will handle it. I will just feel pain, that's all.

I hated him. But couldn't really.

Then he picked me up and took me to his room. "Sit on this desk" he said menacingly and I complied. I got onto the bed and embraced myself for what was coming.

It came. His chain was crashing down at me, he was beating me up with his golden metal chain and it hurt :( I started to cry, but he just smacked me and kept hitting me. Then he stopped and picked me up.

"Now, ever wanted to fly?" he exclaimed, grinning. "NONONONNONNOONO!" I screamed, but he just laughed, saying that every young boy wants to and threw me from the window into the mud.

He knew that the fall wouldn't hurt me. He has done that so many times already. My whole body was in pain. "Shit, I broke my wrist." I started to cry, but then I looked up.

Father got his gun out and started shooting at me, to get me to move. He knew how to shoot as to not hurt me fatally, only one bullet got into my arm, as I was running outside.

I got a rock in my hand. Fuck my life. I hate my father so much! I thrown te rock in anger, but it hit a police car and cracked the window and I didnt even notice. The cop got out of the car and shouted at me. "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I was frozen in fear. Then he got to me.

"Boy, what happened to you?" He said to me. I already had an answer ready. "I fell sir." Even if I told him the truth, what would it matter? Stepfather is really influxatian, so his would just tell that I am lying and that would be it, or I wold be send to someone else equally horrible.

And being on my own, I didnt want that. I was living like that for my 5 yearz until someone found me and got me imprisoned. And then I was put for adoption.

I saw his mustache and police uniform and knew who it was, Charlie Swan, the Sheriff. I sometimes saw his daughter, she is really pretty and I sorta had a crush on her, even though I am 5 years younger then she is.

"Nothing, I was just dumb and was where I shouldnt be" I said with relative calmness, like it was normal.

"Now, I will escort you to the hospital, its unfit for a young man like you to look like this." the officer said. "No sir, Im fine." - me "No, you arnt, kid, so quit being so difficult and go." - Charlie "No, really." I answered. He sighed. "No, you dont have a choice, you are arrested. Now, put your hands behind your bag." He said, with a sparkle in his eyes, that looked like he was kinda kidding.

"Arrested? Why?" I said with tears in my eyes. I remembered the first time I was in prison and it was not pretty.

"Just get into the police car, or I will have to cuff you, kiddo!" Charlie said with a smirk on his face.

"Please, sir, no!" I said, afraid of what stepdad would think if I got involved with the cops.

"Okay, you asked for it kiddo." He said and took out his handcuffs and got my hands behind my bag and cuffed me, while I was desperately trying to get away. Some old people across the street looked meanly at me, probably thinking that I was some young deliquent or somehing and how it goes downhill with the kids (my grandma says that all the time :( ) BUT I WASN'T! This was so unfair.

I screamed a little when my wrists cracked and he slowed down a little. "Sorry for that, kid. But you brought this on yourself." the cop said and off we go. "We will have to go to the station first, then I will call a doctor there." Charlie said as he was driving.

Flashback from when Andrew was 10.

"_You are arrested for theft, kid. Put your hands behind your back!" the officer said. He then handcuffed me and got me to the police station. He took that thing I stole away from me and ate it. It was a big apple pie someone had on their window. I was just hungry, why did they have to punish me for it? The cop led me downstairs, still munching on that pie I stole. There were mean people in all of the cells there. I got scared. "Please, mister, Im just a kid, you can't do this!" - me "Sorry kiddo, but the laws apply to everyone" he laughed meanly, snorting coz of that apple pie. He got me to the darkest and worst cell they had there. "Now, you can give a little company to our serial killer here, rumor has it that he skins kids alive and eats them." the policeman grinned evily. "Well, we will se about it, wont we?" - cop "NO PLEASE NO!" - me "Calm down kid, no one cares about your whining." he said and pushed me in and slammed the door shut._

"_Have a good night kid!" He laughed with mocking laughter and went away. I was so afraid, you wouldnt even believe it. I started to cry. My parents died before I was born, so I didnt remember them, but my sister took care of me. But one night, she disappeared._

"_Whats your name?" Someone said. The voice was so beautiful and angelic, but then I remembered. I am locked in here with a serial killer! "Dont be afraid, I wont hurt you. Now, what is your name?"_

_I calmed down a little, I dont even know why. It must have been his soothing voice, that reeminded me of my dad._

"_I am Andrew Summers. And you?"_

"_Greetings, Andrew, I am Edward. Edward Cullen._


	2. Escape and Meetings

**I felt in mood to type so I wrote a new shirt chapter. So, how was it so far? Like it? Dont like something? TELL ME PEOPLE! Oh, and do you think that I should get the werewolves involved too? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Chappie 2 (:D) Escape and Meeting**

_**Naomi POV**_

I woke up screaming agen. Shit, they will find out! I instantly got up and got into a shirt with long sleeves that covered my bruises and got some fountation on my black eye so no one notices and then slipped from the orphanage while no one was looking. They would be mad if they knew I was going there. Yeah, everyone except me could go out. They hated me, just because I was different. But I wont be here forever. That I swear.

_**Andrew POV**_

"Please Mister, dont do this!" I pleaded once again. "Dont worry, it will just be for a while, you will be treated of your injuries soon" He said and got me into an empty cell and left. I started crying again. Dad will kill me for this.

"So we meet again. You are quite the deliquent, aren't you Andrew?" someone said with a smirk. In the cell opposite of me was... Edward!

**So yeah short chapter, but the other ones will be a bit longer. And I knou that it was kinda dumb with meeting Edward in a cell the second time, but I needed that for the plot to make sense, ok? AND PLZ REVIEW AND HELP ME IMPROVE!**


	3. Memoirs

**Still no reviews. :( but its still early, so Im keeping hope someone reviews :) I will keep writing even if no one reviews cause thats how I roll – HAHA X)**

**Chappie 3 :P Memoirs**

_**Andrew FlASBAK Yay!**_

"_Edward! NO, PLZ NO!" a young boy shouted. He was like me, delicate arms, his ginger hair brushed against mine, as he was holding me in his embrace, while I desperately tried to get away from looking at him with that other boy. He waz sucking his blood while looking at me angrily, like he was dissapointed in me deeply. I was afraid. What have I done to displease him? :(_

_Edward leaned in slowly, still covrd in blood, grasping the dead boy by his crotch like some dolly. Like he was nothing to him. I am nothing. Tey always say that... That I am worthless piece of shit. Not even good enough to keep around as a slave._

_Just wortzhless..._

"_You arnet worthless, Andrew."_

"Remember me?" Edward said with a grin, leaning against the bars. I was so scared of him. All of thoze horrible memories came back to me. My eyes changed color to blood red, like Edward had, from crying so much. I hoped that the cell will keep me safe, but he alwayz found a way..

"You were a naughty little boy, werent you, Andy? Someone has to punish you for leaving me like that... Werent I your brother, the one who saved you and tak kare of you? Realy, you are a fucking douchebag for running away, dont you know?"

But I was so scared I couldnt evan see anything except the flasheds of all those bad memoirs. Him beating me, being mean to me etc. How can I trust him ever agan?

**Ok tats it :)**


	4. Freedom

**New chappy everyone! WOOOT! Carlisles here 3**

**Andrew POV**

Finally someone came. I sighted with relief. Edward shuted up after a while, but he kept staring at me, with his golden eyes, the ones tat matched my hair perfectly. Mine was the color of a golden sunrise, sweet and innocent, ready to start a glorious morning of fun and sunshine. His was a golden oirbs of lies and deception.

Ready to engulf me in their embrace at any time.

"Ready for a death row yet, kiddo?" Officer Pieface shouted. It seems that he was transferred here from whatever shithole I met him before. First Eddie and now him, what happed?

"I heard that the electric chair I pretty comfy, until the start putting 10000000000 Volts into you, hehe! I used to make hot dogs from there remains, but dont tell anyone, or I will make you taste them!" Pieface said evily and laughed while cuffing me and leading me upstairs, while beating me up with his police baton and telling me how much of a piece of shitty criminal I am,.

There, Charlie was, with a really fatherly man that looked like Carlisle. "Ah, here you are, Johnson, lleave him here and go." Charlie said and Pieface left with an evil grin promising more to come saoon.

I gulpd and swallowed the inevitabler and turned around to face the two men. "So, Andy, this is doctor Cullen, he is going to ecxamine you and mak you feel better, dont be shy, he wont hurt you, he will just look and occasionaly touch to see what is whrong with you, ok? And I already decided your punishment, you will be in my care and my daughter will help you get better. Goodbye!" Charlie said and left me with the gorgeous man that looked totally sexy.

"Now Andrew, right? Please comply and strip to your undies, so I can hae a betterlook at you.

I did as he asked, as that clothing fell down, I shoed off my bruised, those that I got fdrom branding irons one of my stepsisters tried on my once, a huge gagged scar when I goot cut open with a knife and that hole from when one of my drunk stepdads threw his remote control in my head and it brokeit. And then he yelled at me and druk beat me becose I was crying :(

"Oh you poor boy." The angel from heavens, Carlisle (3) said. "We will have so much to do."


	5. Medical Exam

**Carlisle CHAPTER! SQUEEE! (lol sorry for fangirling :D)**

**Chaptr 5: Medical Exam**

That awesome golden locked doctor knew how to treat me good! First he toucjed me with that long stetoscop thingy to measure my temperature, then he felt my arms with his hands, softly squishing them to check for bruises. It hurt a lot, but I endured it by staring at his beautiful angelic face.

"You have been through a lot, every scar shows that." he said, squeezin one purple spot as if he wanted to make grape juice. "Each one has a story to it, right?" the nice doctor said, examining one on my palm very closely. "If only I knew what tales do they hold. Interested in sharing?"

I sighed and got up. This will be a long story.

**OK I know its short, but I will write longer one tomorrow, k peeps? :)**


End file.
